


Sick bay visit

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, good news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Kathryn has been having strange cravings and  morning sickness. This prompts a full body physical by the EMH. He gives Kathryn and her wife, Seven of Nine, some good news. The couple is expecting twin girls. Seven of Nine helps Kathryn sit up in bed after the physicals.





	Sick bay visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is the scene at the end of the first episode of Season 7, Unimatrix Zero part 2. So i don`t like the whole Seven meets her old boyfriend thing so this is my story and i`m sticking with it. LMAO!!!

/ 


End file.
